Pensamientos
by LuanneBlack
Summary: Ojos negros y el cabello rojo perfectamente recogido en un moño. A Fred II le dio la impresión de que estaba viendo un ángel... Estaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo ya no eran primos. (Oneshot)


Hola! Les traigo un oneshot :D

Espero les guste...

...

Ojos negros y el cabello rojo perfectamente recogido en un moño. A Fred II le dio la impresión de que estaba viendo un ángel.

Sabía perfectamente que no debería verla de ese modo, más cuando el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca había visto una piel más delicada o unas pecas más frágiles, o una túnica de gryffindor mejor planchada que la de ella. Incluso tenía ese halo de paz que la caracterizaba y que la hacía diferente de cualquier persona en la habitación.

Tenía la cabeza algo baja, y Fred optó por imaginar lo que se escondía tras su falda, y por intentar recrear el sabor de sus labios rosa pálido. Sabía con certeza que sus pensamientos nunca serían realidad y se lamentó por ello. ¿Desde cuándo la veía así? Y en su mente solo rondaba la siguiente pregunta ¿Hasta cuándo?

Pidió a Merlín que lo ayudara, e invocando a todos los magos antiguos siguió a la chica hasta la torre, intentando ser algo sigiloso, pero dándose cuenta que ella no se dirigía a la sala común, sino a la torre de astronomía.

La vio quitarse la túnica una vez estar allí, y pensó que por un momento, que tal vez ella estuviera esperando a alguien. Y sintió cómo el pecho le quemaba ante la idea tenebrosa de que alguien más deseara a la chica tanto cómo él lo hacía.

Y cruzó la entrada hasta hallarla de espaldas

-¿Por qué me sigues? –Preguntó la chica

-No te sigo –Era astuta, una de las cosas que volvían loco a Fred. El cabello de la chica ondeaba con el viento de la noche, y la luz de la luna hacía que su piel se viera un poco más blanca de lo normal

-Fred deja de hacer eso –La chica se giró y Fred se estremeció, era la definición de belleza en carne propia, no tenía el cuerpo más esbelto, pero era perfecta.

-No hago nada –Se defendió, mientras ella miraba hacia el lago negro por uno de los barandales

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fred ya no la escuchaba, se limitaba a mirarla apoyado en una columna, y su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de verla de forma inocente? Y entonces vio con sorpresa cómo ella se acercaba hasta donde estaba él, con la mirada decidida y las manos algo temblorosas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fred no lo dudó un momento, tomó la cara de la chica y apartó un poco su cabello, la miró una última vez. Y la besó.

La besó de forma lenta, saboreando cada parte de sus labios, y entonces todos los prejuicios que se había creado se desvanecieron uno a uno, porque en ese momento ya nada más importaba. Ella no se opuso, no gritó, no se apartó. Solo estuvo allí, dejándose llevar por el sabor a menta que tenía la boca de Fred y apretó los ojos cuando este introdujo su lengua, para intensificar el beso.

Cuando se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, Molly esbozó una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo ya no eran negros y el cabello rojo perfectamente recogido en un moño. A Fred II le dio la impresión de que estaba viendo un ángel.

Sabía perfectamente que no debería verla de ese modo, más cuando el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca había visto una piel más delicada o unas pecas más frágiles, o una túnica de gryffindor mejor planchada que la de ella. Incluso tenía ese halo de paz que la caracterizaba y que la hacía diferente de cualquier persona en la habitación.

Tenía la cabeza algo baja, y Fred optó por imaginar lo que se escondía tras su falda, y por intentar recrear el sabor de sus labios rosa pálido. Sabía con certeza que sus pensamientos nunca serían realidad y se lamentó por ello. ¿Desde cuándo la veía así? Y en su mente solo rondaba la siguiente pregunta ¿Hasta cuándo?

Pidió a Merlín que lo ayudara, e invocando a todos los magos antiguos siguió a la chica hasta la torre, intentando ser algo sigiloso, pero dándose cuenta que ella no se dirigía a la sala común, sino a la torre de astronomía.

La vio quitarse la túnica una vez estar allí, y pensó que por un momento, que tal vez ella estuviera esperando a alguien. Y sintió cómo el pecho le quemaba ante la idea tenebrosa de que alguien más deseara a la chica tanto cómo él lo hacía.

Y cruzó la entrada hasta hallarla de espaldas

-¿Por qué me sigues? –Preguntó la chica

-No te sigo –Era astuta, una de las cosas que volvían loco a Fred. El cabello de la chica ondeaba con el viento de la noche, y la luz de la luna hacía que su piel se viera un poco más blanca de lo normal

-Fred deja de hacer eso –La chica se giró y Fred se estremeció, era la definición de belleza en carne propia, no tenía el cuerpo más esbelto, pero era perfecta.

-No hago nada –Se defendió, mientras ella miraba hacia el lago negro por uno de los barandales

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fred ya no la escuchaba, se limitaba a mirarla apoyado en una columna, y su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de verla de forma inocente? Y entonces vio con sorpresa cómo ella se acercaba hasta donde estaba él, con la mirada decidida y las manos algo temblorosas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Fred no lo dudó un momento, tomó la cara de la chica y apartó un poco su cabello, la miró una última vez. Y la besó.

La besó de forma lenta, saboreando cada parte de sus labios, y entonces todos los prejuicios que se había creado se desvanecieron uno a uno, porque en ese momento ya nada más importaba. Ella no se opuso, no gritó, no se apartó. Solo estuvo allí, dejándose llevar por el sabor a menta que tenía la boca de Fred y apretó los ojos cuando este introdujo su lengua, para intensificar el beso.

Cuando se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, Molly esbozó una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que hacía mucho tiempo ya no eran primos.


End file.
